The present inventive subject matter relates to a lower extremity surgical positioning device. In particular, a device or fixture that holds the leg of a patient stationary, so that medical procedures can be performed.
Traditionally surgery on the lower leg of a patient is accomplished by two individuals: the surgeon who is responsible for the actual operation procedure on the leg and the physician's assistant, who is responsible for holding and maintaining the lower leg in the proper position while surgery occurs and also for providing the retraction of tissues for optimal surgical site view for the surgeon. To improve the job of the physician assistant, a number of devices are employed to help hold the limb in position along with a variety of tissue retraction tools. These devices vary, but are typically consist of pads, buttresses, straps, and various fixtures. For example, the Bryton Corporation (Indianopolis, Ind.) markets a number of products that aid in surgery (See the 2008 Bryton Catalog, which is incorporated herein by reference).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,2220 (1994) issued to Guhl discloses a non-invasive distraction system for ankle arthroscopy that utilizes a sling wrapped around the patient's ankle with an adjustable tension device that provides distraction of the leg and joints because the knee is cradled in a conventional urology leg holder and held relatively stationary. The device can be mounted on a standard operating table and utilizes the bent knee and the patient's weight to aid in the distraction.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,443 (2005) issued to Hay discloses a tibial distraction device that is essentially a triangular ramp that functions similarly to Guhl, but is not mounted directly to the operating table.
Although these methods and devices have their uses, they have their pitfalls because they are not very precise, are prone to slippage, and are difficult to adjust.
In general there is a need for a lower extremity surgical positioning device that provides:                Access to surgical sites between the knee and foot through the positioning of the leg.        Non-invasive Distraction of fractures and/or ankle joint.        Non-invasive Compression of fractures post re-alignment.        Ability to rotate the distal aspect of the limb during distraction or compression and at the same time maintains fracture positioning.        Reduce the need for intra-operative use of external fixation traction.        Better access of intra-operative radiography.        Un-obstructed x-ray view of bones through radio-lucent material.        Precise incremental adjustments to the patient's limb.        Ease of use, such as quick mounting and dismounting onto surgical tables as well as ease of disassembly for sterilization.        
It is therefore an object of the present inventive subject matter to provide a lower extremity surgical positioning device for such surgical procedures, including, but not limited to, ankle arthroscopy, tibia fractures, fibula fractures, bimaleollar/trimaleollar fractures as well as pylon fractures that is easily adjusted, capable of distraction, as well as compression, precise secured limb positioning, radiolucent, easily mounted and dismounted to the operating table and with secure positioning retention.
The present inventive subject matter also results in an overall reduction in operation time due to better surgical site access, quicker fracture reduction, faster x-ray time, and faster wound-closure through better positioning.
In summation, the inventive subject matter provides for:                Multi-planar motion for fracture reduction.        Quick lockdown of a reduction through positioning with distraction and compression settings.        Control of the varus/valgus drift after reduction.        A consistent, easy to manipulate, controlled and measured sterile non-invasive distraction and compression device.        The elimination of intra-operative external fixation traction pins and unnecessary additional surgical wounds.        A reduction of trays/equipment required on the surgical field.        Quick limb position changes for easier surgical approach.        Bilateral wound closure access for surgeon and the assistant.        Limb elevation during surgery minimizing the need for tourniquet use.        The elimination of sand bag/bump under buttock to control ankle/foot neutral position.        Minimization of concerns over lumbar spine clearance.        The elimination of concerns of low back pain complications in patients with past history of low back pain/injury/surgeries.        Better surgical site access.        